


trust

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Breastplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel let out a slow breath at the feel of cool massage oil being drizzled over her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trust

Relaxing back on the bed, Danneel let out a slow breath at the feel of cool massage oil being drizzled over her chest.

She slid a hand down between her thighs and pressed her palm against her clit to try to stave off the need to come as Jared's hands settled on her breasts once again. She looked down to see him cupping them, his huge, warm hands covering her slicked tits as he began to massage them in gentle circles.

She groaned happily, stretching her other arm out to the side as she arched up into Jared's touch, and she looked up to see him watching her with a smile. "That okay?"

"Mmm," she agreed, already turned on but enjoying the attention being paid to her tits. "Harder?"

Jared complied, adding a little more pressure as he squeezed and groped and massaged her breasts, and Danneel sighed in enjoyment, feeling her pussy getting wetter with the constant touches to her chest. She tugged Jared down with her free hand and kissed him thoroughly, pushing up into his hands. His tongue slid against hers, dipping inside her mouth with teasing touches, and Danneel groaned into the kiss when Jared ran his fingers over the swell of her breasts to pinch lightly at her nipples.

Spreading her legs wider, Danneel pushed down against Jared's thigh and used both her hands to keep him kissing her as she murmured needily against his mouth, "Harder..."

Jared laughed and pinched harder, rolling her nipples between his fingers and pulling sharply until Danneel gasped aloud. The pain went straight to her clit, heat spreading through her breasts and cunt clenching with need, and she arched up further as Jared kissed his way down her neck to where sweat was pooling in the dip of her collarbone.

She managed a ragged noise of satisfaction and Jared laughed again as he shifted further down her body to kiss his way down along her cleavage. His thigh moved away from her pussy and when Danneel groaned in protest at the lack of stimulation to her clit, he murmured against her breasts, "Shhh, babe. I'll take care of you." He glanced up at her, eyes glinting in the bedroom light. "Do you trust me?"

Danneel smiled, weak and strung-out but desperate for more. "Yeah. I always trust you."

He kissed the undersides of her breasts before reaching down beside the bed and tossing a blindfold up to her. "Put it on?"

Her pussy was soaking and her breasts and cunt were desperate for attention, but Danneel tried to stop her hands from shaking as she reached up to slip the blindfold down over her eyes with the teasing warning, "This better be good, Jared. I can't hold on much longer."

There was a rustle of something she couldn't identify and she felt Jared adjust position on the bed to straddle her hips, pinning her down and giving himself easy access to her tits as he said with an audible grin, "Trust me, remember?"

She jumped at the tickling touch to the soft underside of her breasts and was unable to hold back a laugh as Jared ran what she guessed was a feather over the sensitive skin and then up over her collarbone as she squirmed and laughed. The feather ghosted over her nipples, just lightly enough to make goosebumps come up on her skin, but whatever breath she had left was stolen away when the feather disappeared as Jared landed two firm slaps to her tits.

"Fuck..."

She heard the worry in Jared's voice when he asked, "Too much?" but she shook her head quickly.

"No," she reassured. "Just a surprise." She groaned as he tweaked her nipples again and reflexively parted her legs wider as she said, "It's good..."

She gasped again when something scraped over her nipples in a quick movement and she rolled her hips up with a pleading moan as Jared alternated the scraper at random between her breasts, sometimes catching her nipple with a swift stroke and sometimes running over the swell of her tits until her skin felt hot and sensitive when he followed it up with kisses.

She was wet, so fucking wet that she thought she must have been dripping all over the sheets already, but Jared's hands remained on her tits rather than her pussy, squeezing and massaging with a little more force while delivering occasional sharp pinches to her nipples that had her writhing underneath him with increasingly loud moans. "Please-"

"Shhh," Jared instructed again, and Danneel bit down on her lip as he kissed the side of her mouth before shifting his weight off her and not touching her for a long moment.

Her nipples pebbled in the suddenly cool air and she pressed her thighs together in a useless attempt at stimulation but before she could lower her hand to finish herself off, she let out a cry of surprise when something wet and freezing was pressed against both of her nipples at the same time. "Holy fuck-"

She heard Jared's low chuckle as he ran the ice cubes around her nipples. Her body felt hot and cold at the same time and when she shivered, she didn''t know whether it was from cold or arousal as icy streams trickled over her tits when Jared started to circle the cubes outward in a loose spiral.

It took all the willpower she had to keep her hands out of the way as Jared settled between her legs and trailed the ice down over her belly but she couldn't keep herself from bucking up helplessly when the ice slid up her inner thighs, bringing her even closer to orgasm.

She whimpered at the sudden feel of Jared's mouth against her clit, his tongue hot and firm compared to the cooling water dripping down her breasts, thighs and stomach, but when he pressed one cube inside her cunt and one against her clit, she couldn't keep from yelling as she came. It hit her with surprising force, searing heat pushing through her body as her legs trembled and her hips stuttered, unsure whether to push up into the ice or to pull away from Jared's touch, but she found herself crying out, Jared's name mixed in amid moans and gasps as she rode out her orgasm against his mouth and hands.

Her clit was even more sensitive than usual when she came back to herself and she sagged against the mattress in relief when Jared lowered his mouth to her cunt to clean her up and to lick up the melted ice that was still trickling down onto the sheets.

"Holy shit." She tugged off her blindfold to see Jared looking up at her and she grinned, exhausted but ridiculously satisfied. "That was amazing."

Jared pressed one final kiss to her clit that made her shudder and then rested his chin against her hipbone as he looked up at her with a messy grin. "Y'know, the next time you mock my masculinity, I'm gonna think back to this moment and feel smug."

Danneel laughed and slid her hand into his hair to coax him up for a kiss. His lips were cool against hers and she let her head fall back against the pillow as she said, "Hey, why wait? You can be as smug as you like - that was awesome."

She rolled them over so that she was on top - Jared's chest was great but she didn't need it pressed up against her tits when they were that oversensitive - and leaned down to kiss him, hair tumbling down over her shoulders as she did so.

Jared kissed back eagerly but she pulled away, sated and happy but feeling the anticipation building as she dangled the blindfold from her fingers and said with a wicked smile, "Your turn."


End file.
